


At the Tree Lighting

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Lena needs help getting that star on top of the tree





	At the Tree Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> I really was so eager to write this one as soon as I saw the prompt I gots no beta its super short but sometimes the best fic are.

Lena smiled and waved as the citizens of National City had come to her event L-corp was sponsoring a winter wonderland festival to raise money for needing family of their city. The big event of the night was the lighting of the tree and placing a star on the very top. Lena had not overly thought of the logistics of getting a star onto the tree, frankly she’d been too busy with foreign affairs to overly worry about the schematics of the event she’d had her team and best friend Kara Danvers help with. Thankfully Supergirl was that evening having fun posing for pictures and signing autographs. She didn’t realize that having the girl of steel their what start a whole another chapter to their relationship. 

 

“Welcome everyone to the first Lighting of the National City tree this evening. I’m so happy you were all able to brave the cold for a bit and enjoy our festivities. I’ve wanted nothing but to help a city that has learned to not judge me for my name but by the person I am. We’ve raised so much for orphanages and families in need this evening and your fellow citizens thank you. Let's have a good time and grab some hot cocoa and light the tree. Supergirl will you do the honors?” Lena ask handing her the remote causing the girl of steel to light up like the tree was about to be. 

 

“Ready everyone?” she shouted out as the crowd of children screamed as she pressed the button. The tree was a vision half the size of the L corp building with so many twinkling lights and ornaments it brought her joy as the kids screamed from excitement. 

 

“Now I’m going to need just a little more help from our resident superhero.” Lena spoken again after the screams of wonderment died down. Lena revealed a giant house of el emblem inside a star from a table to her left. 

 

“Supergirl would you do the honors? I appear to be a bit too small for the...oof” The mic dropped from her hands as the blonde hero wrapped her ina bridal carry and lifted her to the top of the tree. 

 

Kara laughed as they appeared at the top and Lena placed the star on the tree. “You Lena Luthor are a true hero of holiday season.” she said sweetly holding her a big tighter. 

 

“I love you Kara.” she confessed causing the hero to gasp in surprise. 

 

“You know?” 

 

“I’ve always known Kara and I’ll always love you.” she whispered as they both looked down at the tree from the sky. 

 

“Will you be mine for Christmas?” Kara finally asked happiness beyond just the holiday season filling her. 

 

“I’ve always been yours.” Lena answered. 


End file.
